It's not all black and white
by Chilly-Litschi
Summary: Éostrǽl is the little sister of Éomer and Éowyn. When she is 11 years old Dumbledore comes to tell her that she is a witch. What will happen when a girl from Middel-Earth comes to Hogwarts? Draco Malfoy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I don't even own Stella, only Éostrǽl.**

It was a perfectly quiet morning in Edoras. Well, almost. Suddenly you could here a young girls laughter. The voice belonged to Éostrǽl and she was running away from her older brother. She actually got to the stables before Éomer caught her. He lifted her up and carried her back to Meduseld and to her room where Éowyn was already waiting for her. She smiled softly at her little sister for she knew exactly how she felt. A few years ago they had been trying to avoid going to balls together but Éowyn was 15 now and she couldn't do things like that anymore. Éomer looked at both of them knowingly, he was very aware of his little sisters feelings towards balls but they were the princesses of Rohan, they had to go. He left them with an apologetic look on his face. He loved these girls. They were the only real family he had left and he would never let anything harm them, well except making them attending balls.

Éowyn smiled at her sister again. "I know you do not want to go and neither do I. I would very much prefer to go for a ride but that is not a possibility tonight so we should just get ready. The sooner it starts the sooner it will be over."

"I liked it better when you were on my side.", Éostrǽl said, trying to act hurt.

"I am on your side, you know that." And with these words she picked her little sister up and carried her to the bathroom.

Meduseld was bursting with people that night and Éostrǽl had to greet every single one of them. Some days she just hated being a princess, on others she loved it. But she definitely was no ordinary princess, not even an ordinary girl for that matter. She didn't care about balls, pretty dresses or any of that stuff. She preferred to be on horseback for hours or to practice her fighting skills with her siblings, she never wore dresses when she didn't had to and she got dirty a lot. Some people say she was that way because she basically grew up without parents, they had died when she was only three years old. After that she was raised by her uncle, always in the company of either Éomer or Théodred, or both. The only important female in her life was Éowyn and she had been seven when their parents died so she never got that much female influence either. But what ever the reasons were everybody agreed that Éostrǽl of Rohan was not average, not at all.

She was talking to Éowyn when she noticed a strange man looking at her. He had long white hair and an even longer beard, and he looked incredibly old. She stared back at him for a moment, then turned to her sister again. "Éowyn, who is that man over there? The one with the long hair and beard?"

"I do not know. I have never seen him before. We should ask Éomer." And so the two of them went to find their brother but before they did the old man got in their way. "Excuse me, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I need to have a word with you, Miss Éostrǽl, in fact it would be quite good if I could talk to all three of you."

"Why?" Éostrǽl tended to forget her manners from time to time. Éowyn nudged her in the ribs and then said: "Of course you can have a word with us, we only need to find Éomer."

"That will not be a necessary.", said the aforementioned who had suddenly turned up behind his sisters.

"Marvellous.", Dumbledore exclaimed. "Can we speak in private?"

"Follow me." Éomer said and led them to an empty room away from the ball. As soon as he had closed the door behind him Dumbledore started to speak: "I come from a different world, it's called Earth and it's a parallel world to Middel-Earth. Furthermore I am a wizard and I am not like the wizards you know here." He went on, explaining everything about the Wizarding World and Hogwarts to them. When he finished all three looked at him amazed. Éostrǽl was the first to regain the ability of talking. "Why are you telling us all of this?"

"Because my dear you are just like me. You are a witch and I would be delighted if you would come to Hogwarts so we can teach you how to use magic."

"I am a witch?", she asked astonished.

"Yes dear you are. Haven't you ever done inexplicable things?"

She nodded, not being able to talk yet, which was a rare thing for her. When she found her voice again she asked what she had to do.

"Well, you have to buy your school-things but I will help you with that and on the 1st of September I will pick you up here and bring you to the Hogwarts Express which takes all the students to the school."

The three siblings kept on asking Dumbledore questions about this Wizarding World, Hogwarts and if Éostrǽl really could go to a school in a completely different world and if she actually wanted to go. But in the end they settled a day for Dumbledore to take her to Diagon Alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I don't even own Stella, only Éostrǽl.**

Éostrǽl was nervous. She had never been this nervous in all her life. It was the 1st of September and she was walking down the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment she could sit in. She wasn't sure if she wanted to sit on her own or if she wanted to meet some new people. Eventually she settled for the latter and started looking into the compartments she was passing to see if she could find some nice looking people. She was so occupied with gazing into the compartments that she didn't pay attention to where she was going and bumped into a blonde boy. She apologised immediately but he just glared at her and said she'd better watch where she was going next time. Being the little rebel she was she forgot all of her nervousness at once. "Usually when somebody apologises you accept the apology. And also it was as much your fault as it was mine." With that she left him standing there and walked away. She didn't get far though. She was pulled into the next compartment by a red-headed girl about her age. Inside were too other girls, a pretty black-head and a blonde who was looking a bit absent-mindedly.

"That was amazing. Not many people stand up to Draco Malfoy.", the read-head said. "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way."

"My name is Éostrǽl and I simply do not like people who think they are superior to everybody else."

"Neither do I, but Malfoy usually gets his way since his father is quite important."

"Not to mention rich.", said the black-headed girl. "I'm Stella Hedland and this is Luna Lovegood."

The dreamy girl awoke out of her trance when she heard her name.

"It's nice to meet you Éostrǽl. You have a very unusual name.", she said.

"Not where I come from."

"And where do you come from?", Ginny asked curiously.

Éostrǽl hesitated for a second. Should she tell them who she was? She had intended to keep it a secret because she wanted to be treated like everybody else but these girls seemed to be nice and she felt like they might end up being friends.

"I will tell you but only if you promise to keep it to yourself."

"We would never betray a friend.", Luna said and Éostrǽl smiled when she called her a friend.

"I come from Middel-Earth, I don't know if you have heard about it." Dumbledore had told her that witches and wizards knew about Middel-Earth and that they learned about it in school but Ginny, Luna and Stella could be muggleborn and in that case they wouldn't know about Middel-Earth.

"Really? That's so cool!" They all said simultaneously. So apparently they had heard about it.

"Where on Middel-Earth do you come from?", Ginny asked at the same time as Stella said: "Do you know any interesting people?" and Luna questioned if she had ever seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"I am from Rohan, Edoras more precisely and I do know interesting people as you call it. My older brother is Éomer, third marshal of the Mark and my older sister is Éowyn. But what is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

"It's a horned creature living in Sweden. Sadly I have never seen one myself."

"So hasn't anyone else.", Stella mumbled, then added more loudly and with slight incredibility in her voice: "You're a princess of Rohan?"

"I am, but I do not want anybody to know that, I want to be treated normally."

"Your secret is safe with us.", Ginny promised.

The four girls kept on talking for the rest of the journey. When they got to Hogsmeade they went up to the castle with the boats and curiously awaited their sorting. Éostrǽl came first and was sorted into Gryffindor, then it was Stellas turn, who came into Slytherin, Luna ended up in Ravenclaw and finally Ginny joined Éostrǽl in Gryffindor. Though they were in three different houses Éostrǽl knew this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I don't even own Stella, only Éostrǽl.**

Four years had passed since the day of their sorting and Éostrǽl had been right. Ginny, Luna, Stella and her were the best friends imaginable. Today their fifth year at Hogwarts started. Éostrǽl walked through the train like she did that first day, trying to find her friends for she had not met them on the platform. She went on to look into the next compartment and when she saw that it was Draco Malfoy with his gang of Slytherins she wanted to go on but suddenly the train accelerated and she found herself sitting on Dracos lap.

"It's not like I don't enjoy you sitting on my lap but you're sitting on my hand too and it's rather uncomfortable."

Éostrǽl blushed, mumbled an apology and immediately left the compartment. She was confused. Draco Malfoy had never been nice to her, her entire first year he had insulted her as a mudblood, though he had stopped that eventually and went on to simply ignoring her. But he had never ever been nice though she was always friendly. Well, except for that first time they met. She didn't know why she was so friendly, he certainly didn't deserve it the way he treated everybody else, but she couldn't help it. It was part of who she was. She had been brought up, learning always to be nice to everybody and not having any prejudices. That's why she probably was the only Gryffindor who didn't hate every Slytherin without ever having met one. She preferred forming her own opinion, though she had to admit that most Slytherins actually weren't the nicest persons but she was someone who believed that noone was entirely bad nor entirely good. In her opinion there was no black and white but many shades of grey in between.

Still confused Éostrǽl finally found her friends and of course told them about her little encounter with Draco.

"I think Draco has a crush on you.", Stella exclaimed, earning stunned looks from her friends.

"He wouldn't have a crush on me! He thinks I'm a mudblood, which I kind of am and I'm in Gryffindor!" The idea of Draco being in love with her seemed simply ridiculous to her.

"Yeah, but you can't chose who you love. Even Draco Malfoy could fall in love with a mudblood Gryffindor.", Ginny supported Stellas point.

"And he doesn't tease you.", Lune added.

"But he doesn't talk to me either."

"I bet one Galleon that he's in love with you.", Stella insisted.

"So do I.", Ginny and Luna said simultaneously.

"Alright, I take that bet." Éostrǽl was completely sure that Draco could never be in love with someone like her.

"But speaking about love, guess who I got together with during the summer?", Stella asked sounding immensely happy.

"You finally got Blaise?", Ginny and Éostrǽl squeaked together. Stella had been in love with him since third grade.

"Yeah!", she almost shouted and they all let out a range of girlish screams and pulled Stella into a grouphug.

Arriving at Hogsmeade the four girls made their way to the carriages where they were joined by Blaise and Draco. The latter was rather reluctant, having to sit with the blood-traitor Ginny and Loony Lovegood but he gave Éostrǽl the hint of a smile. Of course the other three noticed that and the look they gave her clearly said "We told you so."

The year started rather eventless, though of course the atmosphere was more tense than in the previous years due to Voldemorts return.

Stella spent a lot of time with Blaise, which led to Éostrǽl, Ginny and Luna also spending a great deal of time with him and Draco. The latter kept on being surprisingly nice to Éostrǽl and though she would never admit it she began developing feelings for him. The kind and sensitive girl she was she of course noticed that something was wrong with Draco. She tried to comfort him and he actually let her. Well at least sometimes. It was complicated with the two of them. One day he gladly lay in her arms, being happy to have someone who seemed to understand him without words, and the next day he completely ignored her. This got to her way more than she wanted but after a while she just couldn't deny it anymore.

One night she was lying awake in her bed, not being able to fall asleep.

"Ginny, are you awake?"

"Hmm." was all she could hear from her friend's bed.

"I think I'm in love with Draco."

Ginny was suddenly wide awake, sitting on Éostrǽl's bed within seconds.

"You really love him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I know you, Stella and Luna think he loves me but I still don't agree with that. I mean look at the way he treats me."

"Exactly, look at the way he treats you. Alright, from time to time he's a real jerk to you but you're the only one he actually lets near himself. You're the one he turns to when he needs comfort. And the way he looks at you just says about everything."

"Oh Ginny, how I wish that could be true."

"I think you should tell him. That's definitely the best way to find out if it's true."

"But what if he doesn't love me?"

"Then we're here for you. But I really don't think that'll be necessary. And just imagine if he does love you. Then you'd be glad that you listened to me and told him how you felt."

"I guess you're right but I still don't know if I can tell him."

"Come on Éo, you're one of the bravest people I know. You can do it."

"Thanks Ginny."

"That's what friends are for." With that Ginny hugged her friend and went back to her own bed.

The next morning Éostrǽl was even more nervous than she had been on her first day of school. She had never thought that was possible. She had decided to take Ginnys advice and tell Draco about her feelings. But first she told Stella and Luna, the four girls didn't keep any secrets from each other.

On her way out of the Great Hall after breakfast she managed to slide a piece of paper in Draco's bag saying "Meet me at the lake at 10 tonight."

By the time it was nine Éostrǽl was dying with nervousness. She was in her dorm with Ginny, Stella and Luna, getting ready for her "date" with Draco. She actually didn't really want to dress up, she still wasn't into stuff like that but Ginny and Stella talked her into at least not wearing her favourite sweater, which admittedly didn't really underline her female features. They got her to wear a thin dark-blue blouse, which made her eyes sparkle, but they couldn't talk her into wearing a skirt for once, she insisted on her jeans. None of them had ever seen her wearing a dress or a skirt. She didn't even attend the Yule Ball two years ago though she got asked by two or three boys but she just had enough of balls and dresses for a lifetime from her home. She always said that the only time they'll see her wearing a dress would be her wedding day.

Eventually it was a quarter to ten and Éostrǽl made her way down to the lake. At exactly ten she could hear footsteps behind her but she didn't dare turn around. All of the sudden Draco was standing next to her, she hadn't thought he was that near.

"Hi.", he said.

"Hi.", she mumbled, blushed and looked down at her feet but Draco cupped her chin with his hand, lifted her head up and looked her right into the eyes which only made her blush even more. She tried to look away but his grip was too firm, not in a violent way but gently.

"Why did you ask me to come here?", he asked.

She tried to think of a way to get out of this but then she decided to simply take the risk and tell him.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I love you."

Before she had any idea what was happening his lips landed on hers and he kissed her passionately. She was surprised for a split second but then she kissed him back. He gently opened her mouth with his tongue. His entwined with hers and they were standing there by the lake for minutes, only parting once so he could tell her that he loved her too, until he pushed her against a tree, the kiss becoming more intense, longing and wild. She pulled her legs around his hip at the same time as she started to unbutton his shirt. She was sure heaven couldn't be any better than this. But her happiness didn't last as long as she would have wished. She was now lying on the ground, her head resting on Draco's bare chest. She had no idea what had just happened. Well, technically she of course did, she had slept with Draco Malfoy but she was really astonished about that. Sure she didn't believe in the whole "If you're in love you gotta marry immediately before anything can happen"-thing anymore like she had at home and she didn't want that anymore either. She had become an almost normal girl who wanted to have a relationship first but still she never thought she'd sleep with anyone before she was married, especially not on the very first night. But it had happened and she was happy, until she saw the Dark Mark on Draco's left arm. She gasped and draw back a bit. He looked at her questioningly, then followed her gaze. A look of horror appeared on his face.

"It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like you became a Death-Eater.", she said that more calmly than she'd expected.

"Well yes, but I didn't have a choice."

"There's always a choice!"

"Not this time. He threatened to kill you if I didn't do what he wanted. I had to obey to protect you because I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you because of me."

"Is that true?"

"Yes honey, I swear. I didn't want this. Not anymore. Before I met you I was cold and exactly how my father expected me to be. But than you came into my life and despite me always insulting you you were nice to me and I couldn't help but like you. And I changed because you made me see that I'm not who everybody thinks I am. You made me see that I didn't have to be like my father, that I could be my own person."

"I'm glad I made you see all of that but what are you gonna do about you being a Death-Eater? I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me."

"It's a little too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to kill Dumbledore or he's going to kill you."

"WHAT? But that's... You can't kill him!"

"If I have to chose between him and you it's always gonna be you."

"Well, I'm flattered but still."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can't we talk to Dumbledore? I'm sure he'll know a way out."

"That doesn't even sound like a half bad idea.", he said while already getting up and starting to get dressed. She did the same and together they walked up to the castle, hands entwined.

Dumbledore didn't even seem to be surprised to see the two students walk into his office at this late hour. He smiled at them and then asked: "What can I do for you?"

Draco told him the whole story and when he finished they both looked expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Ah yes, you see I am already informed about your destiny Mr. Malfoy and I am inclined to help you but first you have to swear not to tell anyone about what I am going to tell you now. Not even Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Hedland or Mr. Zabini."

They looked surprised but swore not to tell anyone.

"Well then, I am already dying." They both gasped at that but Dumbledore simply went on. "I have a curse on me and I am going to die within a year. I arranged for Prof. Snape to kill me so that you Mr. Malfoy won't have to. I see that it's rather important that Voldemort thinks you're on his side so I suggest you continue with repairing the Vanishing Cabinet and when the time has came you'll face and disarm me but before you even have the chance to kill me Prof. Snape will do it. That way it won't look as if you failed. But it is very important that noone knows that Prof. Snape killed me because I asked him to, Voldemort has to think that he is his servant."

Éostrǽl and Draco both were quite for a while, completely astonished about what they had just heard.

"Alright since that is settled I think the two of you should get some sleep."

"Thank you Professor.", they said together and left the Headmaster's office but they didn't go to bed. They stayed up talking all night, Éostrǽl told him who she really was and he promised to keep it secret.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I don't even own Stella, only Éostrǽl.**

The next morning Éostrǽl walked into the Great Hall to sit with her friends. Luna and Stella usually sat at the Gryffindor table with her and Ginny. She sat down and handed each of them a Galleon. They looked at her questioningly but she just started eating her breakfast. Luna was the first to understand.

"He loves you!", she screamed so loud that everybody in the Great Hall turned and looked at them, including Draco who smiled warmly at Éostrǽl.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are.", she sighed happily.

Now Luna, Ginny and Stella let out those girlish screams again as they had done with Stella and pulled her into a grouphug. And of course they wanted to know every little detail from the last night. Éostrǽl told them willingly, of course leaving out the part about Draco being a Death-Eater and everything Dumbledore had told them. After she was done Ginny and Stella started talking about how now they'd see Éostrǽl wearing a dress soon and Luna told her how she always knew they'd get together because Wrackspurts were following the two of them all the time. Éostrǽl, Ginny and Stella laughed at this, that what exactly what they loved Luna for.

The next time was rather eventless, Éostrǽl and Draco and Stella and Blaise continued to be happy and Ginny had finally gotten Harry.

Then the night Dumbledore died came. It was a hard for Éostrǽl and Draco. She had to pretend that she was equally sad and mad at him while in secret they wrote each other every day.

At the end of the year the four girls all went to the Burrow and Luna and Stella spent most of the time trying to comfort Éostrǽl and Ginny who had been left by Harry. Then the wedding of Bill and Fleur came and Ginny, Luna and Stella hoped that they might be able to talk Éostrǽl into wearing a dress. Of course she didn't want to but she felt very bad about lying to her best friends so she did them the favour and wore a beautiful blue dress. They had a good time until the Death-Eaters showed up and they had to hide.

When September 1st drew nearer Ginny, Luna and Stella tried to convince Éostrǽl not to go back to Hogwarts since she was considered a muggleborn but she didn't just want to go into hiding and let other people do the fighting, that was not in her nature. She just said, she'd tell everyone who she really was because there was no way they'd kill a princess of Rohan, she was too valuable. So all four of them went back to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Together with Neville they brought the DA back to life and stood up the Carrows as much as they could.

Whenever Éostrǽl met Draco she would throw a loathing stare at him and so did he. But in secret they were meeting all over school and Draco tried to get her and her friends out of as much trouble as possible.

The year went on and eventually neither Luna nor Ginny could come back to Hogwarts. The girls had a really hard time being separated from each other. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at Hogwarts and Ginny and Luna got back too they fell into each others arm. Seeing that scene you wouldn't think there was a war going on. But of course there was. More and more people came and the four girls wanted to leave the Room of Requirements and go fighting but they were stopped by Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was the only one of them who hadn't turned 17 yet and Molly certainly did not want her to fight. She forced Ginny to stay in the Room of Requirements but she hadn't thought of her daughter's three best friends. They helped Ginny get out and together they fought. They were not separated once and they comforted Ginny when they thought Harry was dead. But Ginny wasn't the only one who was sad. Éostrǽl had spotted Draco earlier trying to convince a Death-Eater that he was one of them. She was shocked when she saw that, she watched him the rest of the night as good as she could and saw that he didn't fight at all. She was so hurt, how many times had he told her that she changed him, that he finally was his actual self and that he desperately wanted to fight against Voldemort so they could freely be together again. And now he had betrayed her.

When the battle was finally over and Voldemort was dead most people were celebrating but Éostrǽl wasn't in the mood for that, she had lost the only boy she ever really loved. Ginny wasn't happy either since Fred had died in the battle which actually was another reason for Éostrǽl to be sad. She had really liked the boy, he had never failed to make her laugh. He had been a friend of hers.

While she was sitting there in the Great Hall, tears streaming down her face, she felt a hand come down on her shoulder. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!", she said as spitefully as she could.

"You don't have to be that way anymore, honey. It's over, we can really be together again."

"No, we can't! You betrayed me, you didn't fight though you promised you would and I saw you with that Death-Eater, trying to convince him that you're one of them."

"But..."

"No but. It's over Malfoy, I never wanna see you again."

He left and her friends looked at her curiously.

"What was that about? I thought you already broke up at the end of our 5th year.", Stella asked and finally Éostrǽl told her friends the truth. It felt really good to be able to talk about it. They sat in the Great Hall together for a long time, only leaving when everybody else left to go home. Éostrǽl went to the Burrow with Ginny, she didn't want to go home to Edoras, she wanted to be around people who felt like she did and who actually understood it. She loved Éomer and Éowyn and she missed them but right now she needed to be with her friends.

The weeks at the Burrow were very tense, everybody was still mourning Fred's death. But time went by rather quickly and September 1st arrived, the start of their last year of school. Everything was normal again, with time they got over the death of Fred and Éostrǽl more or less got over Draco.

When the exams were over and the four girls had finally mastered school Éostrǽl decided to go back to Edoras for a while. She needed a change of scenery because though she hated it a lot she was still in love with Draco and she hoped that being at home away from a world where everything reminded her of him would help her to finally forget him. When she told Ginny, Stella and Luna about her plan they immediately decided to go with her. They had always wanted to get to know Éostrǽls home and they couldn't leave her alone while she was trying to fall out of love. That required the help of your best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. I don't even own Stella, only Éostrǽl.**

The four girls arrived in Edoras and Ginny, Luna and Stella were stunned. It was so much better than they had ever imagined. Éostrǽl led them to Meduseld and introduced them to her brother Éomer who was now king and her sister Éowyn who was to marry Faramir, son of Denethor soon.

The wedding was a month later and Éostrǽl would be Éowyn's Maid of Honour and of course Ginny, Luna and Stella were invited, too.

The wedding came and the three girls were very delighted when they saw their friend wearing a dress again.

"Don't you look at me like that, I already feel uncomfortable enough."

"But you're gorgeous.", Stella exclaimed.

"I still feel uncomfortable wearing a dress."

"I have to agree with Stella though.", an only too familiar voice said and out of the shadows stepped none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't wanna talk to you."

"Please.", he said and there was something in his eyes that actually made her feel sorry for him. She looked at her friends and they nodded understandingly and left the room.

"I missed you."

"You haven't seen me in over a year and all you can think of is 'I missed you'?"

"There are so many thinks I wanna say to you. Like that I never stopped loving you and that I always will love you no matter if you forgive me or not. Or that I know that I made a terrible mistake when I didn't fight last year. I know I should've but I was so afraid. You know that I'm not as brave as I always pretend to be. I was terrified about what the Dark Lord would do to you and me if he won and he found out that I had been fighting against him. I was just too afraid to do anything so I just tried to stay out of it but I regret it so much and I beg you please give me another chance. I know I don't deserve it but I can't live without you."

Éostrǽl looked at him, how he looked at her. She tried to figure out whether he was saying the truth or not. She came to the conclusion that he did.

"You're damn right about not deserving another chance but lucky for you I am still in love with you so yes you get another chance but I warn you this is your last one."

"I swear I won't screw it up.", he said while closing the distance between them and then pulling her into the most passionate kiss anyone had probably ever had.

"I love you Éo."

"I love you too Draco."

Together they walked out of the room, holding hands.

Finally everything had worked out for the best. Éostrǽl had her Draco back, Stella was still happily together with Blaise, Ginny and Harry had gotten back together too after the battle and Luna had met a nice young wizarding naturalist named Rolf Scamander shortly before they went to Edoras. Life was good to them.


End file.
